First times
by brissygirl
Summary: Harry remembers all the first times he's shared with Severus. Written for madam minnie's birthday. WARNING: This fic contains descriptions of sexual situations.


**Title:** First Times

**Author:** brissygirl

**Rating:** Mature themes

**Characters:** Harry/Severus

**Beta:** asnowyowl

**Warnings:** slash, descriptions of sexual situations

**Summary:** Harry recalls all the first times he's shared with Severus

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. I'm just having fun.

**A/N: **For madam_minnie's birthday 2009, her prompt was first anything, kiss, bj, etc. So I decided why not use all of them.

The first time I realised Severus was the man for me, he had almost been killed by that bloody snake. And after seeing his memories, I had gone to fulfil the prophecy and meet my death. This, thankfully only technically happened.

Severus took months to recover from the attack, but I was there almost every day. And the snarky bastard constantly whinged and bemoaned my presence at his bedside.

When Severus had recovered, we had our first date of sorts. I cooked dinner, as a way to say thank you for all the sacrifices he made to protect me. Though I had absolutely no clue about it at the time, Severus definitely didn't see it as a date. If asked he probably would've said something like, _I_ _had to eat and the company was tolerable_. Coming from Severus Snape, that was a compliment.

Over the coming months, Severus and I had dinner together several times. Sometimes I would cook, other times we would eat out. During these evenings together, he seemed to relax a little further each time, becoming more and more comfortable with me.

The first time we spent the night together, I stayed at Spinner's End. We stayed up late, talking about nothing in particular, and enjoying each other's company. I fell asleep on Severus' shoulder, having drunk too much wine. When I woke the next day, I was in Severus' bed. He was spooned against my back, his arms encircling me. I couldn't hide the smile on my face. Even if we were fully clothed, it felt so intimate. I had hope for the future. Our future.

We shared our first kiss six months after he was released from the hospital. At first it was soft and tender; almost as if he was sure I would run screaming for the hills. Our second kiss, however, followed quickly after the first. And it was hot and steamy leaving us both wanting more.

One of the few times Severus stayed at my place, things started to heat up more quickly. I had had a long and tiring day at the Ministry, giving testimony in the Death Eater trials. Severus made dinner, and we just sat in front of the fire in each other's arms, eating, drinking, and kissing. That is until Severus wanted to try and devour me.

He left lingering kisses on my jaw line, slowly inching lower down my neck, licking and sucking as he went. As he reached my shoulder, I felt him bite just in the hollow between my shoulder and collarbone. I shouted when he did that, because it hurt like hell. While kissing and biting, his way down my neck, and across shoulders his…

His hands were roaming over my body and undoing the buttons on my robes. Soon I could feel his hands on my bare chest, his long fingers slowly moving closer to my already hard nipples. As Severus' fingers grazed over the taut peaks, he squeezes hard, and I nearly jump out of my skin from the sensation.

All too soon the foreplay was driving us both crazy with want and need. And thus our first time making love was on the floor of my flat in front of the fire. We woke up there the next morning, still a tangle of limbs, wrapped in each others arms on the bear-skin rug.

That morning was the first time Severus said he loved me. His statement spurred several more rounds of that most ancient dance. It was complete and total bliss, waking up that way and then spending the morning fucking each other's brains out.

During the next few months, we both learned what it was like to be loved, and love wholly and completely in return. There were many firsts, including my first blowjob. When Severus engulfed my cock in the hot wet heat of his mouth, it had been amazing.

I was completely overwhelmed by sensation when I came screaming from the force of my orgasm. I could've sworn I had an out of body experience. Floating above Severus and me, I saw that his arms tightened unconsciously around me and he murmured nonsense in my ear until I regained consciousness. I returned the favour at the first opportunity.

That first twelve months together had been mind blowing. On our first anniversary Severus asked me to be his bond-mate. I, of course, accepted. I couldn't think of any better way of spending my life, than with the snarky bastard of an ex-Professor of mine.

****

Severus and I wanted to try and live a quiet life away from London. The house we bought in the country was the perfect. Severus would be free to do Potions research if he wished. And I would be free from hounding reporters.

We found a beautiful old Manor; it had a basement, which could be converted to a Potions lab, where Severus could brew until his heart's content. The Manor also had a beautiful conservatory, with floor to ceiling stained glass windows overlooking the back garden. In the living room, the huge hearth had ancient runes carved into the stone surrounding it. Severus informed me that the runes were designed to strengthen the magical bond of the owners.

Everyone involved knew that trying to hide the bonding ceremony from the prying eyes would be a logistical nightmare. But hide it we did. Severus and I were bonded on the second anniversary of the end of the war. While for some it was a sad day full of tragedy and loss, for us it was filled with hope, hope for a future that will never let that happen again. Ever.

The bond we chose was ancient, and required a blessing of magic from all our guests. When the bond was made official, the combined magic swirled around us in the most brilliant show of colours. And then we were one.

The bond was consummated many times that night. And the magical light show continued. We didn't have a honeymoon, just returned to the Manor and enjoyed the start of our lives together.

It has now been ten years of firsts for Severus and me. Sometimes he calls me a brat, but I'm his brat. Deep down I know that, he is still the same old Severus. He detests showing any form of emotion, except when we're alone. But he can never hide how much he truly cares. Especially when I see him looking at our adopted son and daughter, just as they get onto the train for their first year at Hogwarts.


End file.
